Fallen Angel
by 13AkiraKuranXIII
Summary: I watched with hazy eyes as a figure emerged from the shadowed forest. The ravens seemed to be cheering...or maybe that was just the blood pounding in my ears. A one-shot for my idea of the first time Zoey and Kalona meet. R&R! Rated T for safety :3


Fallen Angel

My feet were blind to the soothing feel of newly cut grass as they treaded through the blossoming meadow. An invisible barrier blocked the icy rain from my pale skin. My blended body marked as the perfect comparison to night. Silent, subtle, swift.

Clouds parted to reveal a beautiful midnight sky surrounded by bright stars and a crescent moon. So attentive on the newly lit sky I failed to notice the shadowed creatures lurking in the trees. The flapping of wings brought my attention back to the meadows. I gasped and took a step back as I stared at the blood red eyes of a hundred raven creatures. The air around me suddenly turned bitter and malicious, then, as soon as it came the air changed back to being peaceful and innocent.

My body stood stock still whilst fear and anxiety edged itself into every cell in my body. The silence I once deemed comforting only brought the malevolent shadows closer. All of a sudden the rain got heavier and the wind stronger. As I started to turn and run I felt all trace of adrenaline leave me. My knees buckled beneath me as my shoulders drooped. I watched with hazy eyes as a figure emerged from the shadowed forest. The raven's seemed to be cheering...or maybe that was just the blood pounding in my ears. Step by step their appearance cleared until I was looking up at a young, astonishingly beautiful man. I gasped in shock and swayed. I heard a voice, words lost in the raging wind. I felt myself falling so I stretched my arms out in front of me, intent of supporting my fall. Instead of the preferred grass my hands were met by soft fabric covering a broad chest. Their arms were around me, holding me securely. They pulled me closer to them, their arms tightening around me in what appeared to be a mocking embrace. My soul seemed to flutter at this stranger's touch and before I could stop myself my body betrayed me by relaxing in this creature's grip.

My mind overloaded with emotions refused to process any movement, leaving me helpless in this predator's hold.

For the first time our gazes met, I jolted in shock and confusion as I stared into your eyes. That compassion...that...love?...Why I have never laid eyes on you before yet your glistening orbs claim they love me!? I felt myself get locked into the gaze that held so many untold secrets. Seconds...minutes...hours could of passed by but I didn't care.

A distant raven's "Croak!" suddenly broke our locked gazes and I found myself observing his face for the first time.

Rosy cheeks...porcelain skin...coal black hair...

The wind blows and as I look at your fluttering ebony locks I swear a pair of crimson orbs glare back at me from their shrouded haven.

You whisper my name and I look, transfixed on your beautiful face so perfect it must have been sculpted. No markings obscure your carved face, no crescent to prejudice. Your lethal claws gently caress the patterns concealing my past identity. I stiffen as I feel my body surrounded in a dark, tantalizing whirlwind of shadowed desire. Too perplexed to resist, my neck succumbed to the protective and caring hold of your sharp, talon-like claws. You pull my face closer, I tried to pull away but your grip tightened. I looked up into your lust-filled eyes and felt my own widen in response to the fiery cool sensation coming in waves off your marble-like skin. You leaned in closer, closer. Our lips met and I instantly gasped into your mouth. Emotions flooding through me so fast I struggled to process any but love...desire...passion.

The core of our very beings entwined together like crimson silk strands of fate, chosen to weave eternally together.

The masked foreign knot that replaced my heart loosened and I felt my resistance crumble. Without registering whether my actions were moral or not, I wrapped my shivering arms around his cold, smooth neck, forcing my body against his, wanting his touch. No. Not want. These floods of emotions weren't telling me I wanted him. They were telling me I needed him! Needed him mind, body and soul. It didn't matter that I had no idea who this man was. Right now, he was a necessity. My necessity. Like food, water and oxygen it wasn't a question on whether I wanted him or not, but an untamed shred of truth etched into my very soul.

Our lips battled in passion but the prize, already won. Our bodies molded perfectly together so much so, that I'm sure you could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest. Our lips parted. I tried to stop my unsteady breathing but that proved futile as your hands began to trail up and down my slender neck. His face leaned into the crook of my neck and his love-filled strokes halted. He whispered loving words to me, kissing his cheek and inhaling his mouth-watering scent was my only response. I shivered as his cool breath hit my naked neck.

Pain hit me so suddenly I tried to free myself from his arms. I gasped as I felt something wet slivering down my neck. Horrified, I craned my head to find a sight that scared me as much as it fascinated me. Pressed against my neck was my familiar stranger, his sharp teeth imbedded into my throat. Hi mouth, whispering rhythmical sounds of pleasure, was gently drinking my blood from my seeping neck. The abrupt recognition of predator and prey leaked into my already-faltering mind. You were the hunter...and I was hunted. All of a sudden the sharp pain consequence of my bitten neck turned into pleasure, destroying whatever sane thoughts were wandering around my mind. Pleasurable pain. Automatically I pressed my palm against the back of his head, pushing his canines deep into my neck.

Too soon you pull away. Tilting my chin already in your hold made it so we were gazing at each other's faces once more. A single trail of blood escapes from the upward curve of your mouth. Splat. A single drop of blood stained my almost-translucent skin. Taking my hand in yours you lead it to your open mouth. I tremble as your tongue runs along my hand.

You pull me closer once more and for a moment I thought you were going to kiss me again.

Confusion was present in my eyes yet you paid no notice as I was pressed against the base of your neck. Your hands gently opened my mouth. It was all the incentive I needed, Panic and bile rose up my throat at the thought. I couldn't...I wouldn't was all I kept telling my shut eyelids. My heart, beating so loud you must be able to hear it, ricocheted painfully off my lungs. _Ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum_. My breathing hitched as I listened intently on your pulsing veins...your blood flowing throughout your body created a spellbinding rhythm I simply couldn't refuse.

Almost as if I was in a trance, I felt more than moved my jaw deep into your throat. I moaned into your throat as for the first time in my life I tasted blood. Your blood. My familiar stranger. The delicious and enticing coppery taste flooded my mouth and I felt relieved that my clamped jaw ensured no blood would be wasted. We clung to each other desperate, basking in ecstasy. An arm supported my shoulders whilst your other rested on the back of my neck. A single arm of my own was entangled in your silky hair, my other resting on your shoulder. Quite abruptly I felt the masked knot in my chest disappear into nothingness. My breath faltered when I felt another replace my shredded heart, but this...this was entirely different. Something foreign yet welcome. It was like a piece of this man's soul was fitted perfectly into mine as a part of my soul was also cut and given to fill the now empty space of his soul. It gave me comfort, hope and love. I had never felt anything so strong before. Like we belonged to each other...like we never had a choice on the matter, because it had already been decided decades ago. The bond we both shared signified such love that I felt a tear seep through my closed eyelid. I opened my eyes as I felt a hand stretch out to wipe the salty substance from my face. I smiled up at my familiar stranger and let him hold me in his arms once last time.

I was more than willing to stay there with you forever, eternally embracing your very being, but as the sun began to rise over the horizon I knew we had to part ways. At least until our next meeting. Sadly we were released from each others' loving clutches, though I was tempted to never let go. We shared a last passionate kiss while you whispered loving goodbyes, telling me we will meet again soon. I hope with all my heart and soul it's the truth. As I watch you leave, your act of defying gravity amazes me, and I wonder how I could have mistaken them for simple whirlwinds of darkness encasing us in a protective hold.

"I love you, my fallen angel" I whisper to the wind.

"I love you too, my A-ya"


End file.
